


Child of Nightmares and Dreams

by KitsuneGirl911



Series: Witchy Wendi [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Better tags as I go on maybe, Fluff, Hanibal's Dreams Come True, Hannibal is not amused, Hilarious Ravenfawn Shenanigans, Life is great for Hannibal, M/M, This cult sucks at culting, Wendigo!Hannibal - Freeform, Will would be amused if they weren't killing people honestly, no seriously, wendigo!Mischa, witch!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneGirl911/pseuds/KitsuneGirl911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl is found at a magic-users' crime scene, and our pair becomes a trio! Hannibal is just over the moon with all of this~ ((Better summary as I get further.))</p>
<p>[[[ ON HIATUS AS OF 4-25-17!!! ]]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'M' For Mischa!

**Author's Note:**

> Title is courtesy of my murder wife beta, Rae. :)  
> This isn't rated or warning-ed yet because although it's like PG now, it might go dark (but still cracky/fluffy, angst has no place here!!) or up to explicit at a moment's notice. Because that's how I roll.  
> Part two of my 'Witchy Wendi' series is finally here! The fluff never ends~! X3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is courtesy of my murder wife beta, Rae. :)  
> This isn't rated or warning-ed yet because although it's like PG now, it might go dark (but still cracky/fluffy, angst has no place here!!) or up to explicit at a moment's notice. Because that's how I roll.  
> Part two of my 'Witchy Wendi' series is finally here! The fluff never ends~! X3

“All right, everyone clear the room!” Jack’s, as always, unfortunately loud shout rang out when Will arrived, starting a grumbling mass exodus to leave the star profiler alone with the scene. Will spaced a bit as people reluctantly shuffled out; he felt out of place in the expensive clothes covering his cushier frame, both courtesy of Hannibal. But it was a goddamn _crime scene_ , it was out of place by definition, so what did it matter that he was embarrassingly overdressed? It seemed that Hannibal had forgotten how messy these killers could be, but as Will looked around at the crimson covered charnel house of a botched black magic ritual, he was also kind of glad- Hannibal would've likely insisted he wear one of his weird plastic murder onesies. Never happening, public or otherwise, thank you very much. Realizing he was finally alone, and that he was also rambling to himself, Will figured he should probably get to work now. Probably.

Aided this time by the magical energies still saturating the area, Will’s pendulum swung once, twice, and then things were as they were that night, before everything went so horribly wrong. A painstakingly etched circle was surrounded by multiple black-robed figures, men and women alike eager to begin.

_We want our own evil, chained and loyal and powerful enough to give us everything we've ever wanted. This ritual is dangerous but we are strong, confident. We get so close- but something changes, this isn't our design! We turn on each other, clawing, hitting, and biting with ruthless abandon, tearing our hopes and bodies to reddened ribbons. Our design was unexpectedly flawed._

Will tried to focus deeper, what was the catalyst for their violent undoing? All of a sudden though, something small latched onto his legs tightly. Will instinctively tried to get away, shuffling along a few steps in that timeless way parents everywhere have done with a giggling little leg limpet. Common sense finally overtook his slight panic from being dragged out of his reconstruction prematurely, and Will leaned down to take the bloody child into his arms. Not only had he wanted to get her as far as possible away from the widespread gore, Jack would be proud to know that Will's second though was to minimize contamination of their crime scene. The dried, flaking blood coming off of the little girl had surely ruined his new outfit, and the profiling witch was definitely proud of _that_. (Magic could remove bloodstains from just about anything, but his bonded didn't need to know that.)

Will pitied the poor officer who'd cleared the room before they were allowed in; missing a child who'd been so obviously involved in this situation was sure to earn them an earful from Jack. Sadly, it meant everyone's ears in a wide radius would feel like they were bleeding by the end of it. But Jack (surprisingly) had enough tact to not scare the child by doing so in front of her- Will was spared by proxy.

And that was a wonderful thing indeed.

_+_

The presumably three year old girl took it upon herself to be Will's wild protector, endearingly enough. She would clutch at the profiling witch possessively whenever anyone approached, baring her baby teeth as threateningly as a blonde cherub of a child could. She almost bit Zeller. Will was mildly concerned about her behavior, but she was otherwise so innocent and adorable that he just chalked it off to the girl being protective of the person she saw as her savior.

“What's your name? I’m Will.” He figured he ought to get introductions over with, if only to have something else to call her than ‘little girl’. That made him feel like some creepy Disney villain or something…

“Mischa!” she exclaimed, concentrating on writing an invisible ‘M’ on Will's chest with her finger as perfectly as she was able, strangely serious like children sometimes were, “M for Mischa!” she chirped, proud to have remembered.

Mischa didn't seem to mind Bev, but that could've been because she was the only one there who didn't set Will on edge.

“Dr. Lecter might just be jealous when he finds out.”

Mischa shot Will a questioning glance.

“Hannibal's someone very, very special in my life. You remind me a little of him.”

“Anniba!” Mischa chirped, beaming and hugging Will even tighter.

Will's heart melted. Mischa must approve of someone who made Will, whom she'd latched onto so thoroughly, happy. He gleefully rubbed their noses together in a fond Eskimo kiss.

“The old biological clock is finally tolling, huh?” Zeller remarked snidely from the sidelines, causing Price to actually slap his arm for it.

Will, for once, didn't mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, and yes, I purposefully cut it off there. I wanted to get into the Halloween spirit by pulling a Hannibal and holding your lives in my hands. n_n *sparkles cutely* But don't worry, the siblings meet first thing next chapter. I've got some idea of where this is going... but like the first installment of the series, I'm just fricking winging it. I had no plan whatsoever for FDWAS my gosh. Maybe not the best way to be; I felt like I half-assed the entire thing. >_O So yeah, anything you'd like to see, comment and I'll see if I can work it in~~~ (Because that's fun omg.)  
> ((No, but seriously, what is up with that clear plastic adult onsie omg. It doesn't even stop him leaving hair evidence, wut.))


	2. Hanni-bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods, this was supposed to be longer but then I just wanted to get out what I had. I wrote all of this this evening so I have no excuses, save that I started cosmetology school on the 2nd. I work best rotating what I write, so um... would you guys be mad if I posted the main ones I'm working on and updated them in cycles or something? I feel kinda trapped when I have only one or two choices of fic's chapters to post. D:  
> **Fixed Mischa's age in chapter one, she was almost three when Hannibal was eight, not four.**  
> "/.../" indicates non-English speech. I'm not going to even bother butchering a language on Google translate that you'd have to scroll down to read the translation for. -_-U

When Hannibal opened his front door, his first thought was, _Is this how Will feels all the time?_ Surely he must be hallucinating the perfect blonde cherubic girl from his terrible past settled so sweetly in his beloved’s arms.

“Anniba!” Mischa squealed delightedly, squirming enough in Will’s arms that he had to tighten his hold on her, lest she fall.

“Yeah, that's him,” Will confirmed proudly, before he finally noticed the shrieking static coming from Hannibal’s end of the bond. It was akin to a television stuck on a nonexistent channel and set to maximum volume. Will swore he heard an electrical feedback squeal in there too. He knew Hannibal didn't even own a TV so why did Hannibal's mind pick _that_ , of all things, to represent his mental breakdown? Honestly, he wasn't sure if Hannibal had even ever experienced that in person.

The psychiatrist-slash-wendigo was worryingly pale, shaky, and teary-eyed.

“/Mischa, is it really you?/” Hannibal whispered to her in Lithuanian with hesitant reverence, as he twirled a few blonde locks around his finger like it was the most he could trust himself to do right then.

Will was surprised to hear the little girl he'd rescued babble back in the same language, which the profiling witch knew to be Hannibal's native tongue. Mischa reached out pale arms and wiggled her fingers, silently begging to be held by Hannibal, who was still in numb shock.

Will could tell something touching and monumental was happening, but he couldn't help but say, “I can see the society page’s scandalous headline now: ‘Dr. Hannibal Lecter thoughtlessly blocks guests from entering his home’.” As expected, Hannibal's excellent hosting instincts kicked in, even through his overwhelming lack of computation, and he mutely ushered them safely inside. After ensuring the door was shut and locked, Will turned to his bondmate with a questioning look. “How do you two know each other?” he asked in bewilderment.

Hannibal turned still-misty eyes to Mischa; he let her answer just in the off chance that he was wrong.

“Brother!” she chirped in English, happy as can be.

Hannibal stepped up to take his sister from his lover's arms and into his own at last, immediately burying his nose into her hair to breathe in her pure scent. Mischa blissfully stuck her nose against her brother's neck. If anything spoke of sibling resemblance, their mutual scenting thing certainly topped the list, Will decided.

A tearful reunion ensued, apologies pouring from Hannibal in every language he knew, all while Will quietly took the confusing situation in with an abundance of the warm fuzzies. Hadn't Hannibal said he was an orphan, no family to speak of?

Will's mind went back to the crime scene he'd found her in. The massacred witches were trying to dredge up something powerful and dark in the Baltimore area. Will could already sense that the Lecter sibling’s bond was both of those things in a nutshell. Mischa must've wanted to get back to her brother (and vice versa) so much that she was able to hitch a ride on their ritual spell. That still left the question of how everything went so wrong for them. Then Will remembered her adorable and worrying possessive behavior previously. Especially the biting part.

“Uh, Hannibal?”

“Yes, my darling?” Hannibal's eyes were practically twinkling as he and Mischa finally stopped smelling each other and turned to look at Will. They had eerily similar eyes.

“Your sister might be a wendigo now. She'd be merged like you, so I can't sense anything out of the ordinary around her. And she also might've made a coven tear each other apart somehow,” Will informed Hannibal as casually as he could. He knew, he just _knew_ how his bonded would react to this news.

Hannibal's eyes went from twinkling to full on sparkling as he looked on Mischa proudly. Will had called it.

“Well, that makes things easier... I'd begun to realize that even the fruit salad for tonight had human-based ingredients; this saves me the trouble of having to make you something different Mischa,” the other wendigo explained quite cheerfully, “Now both of my treasured dinner companions are in on the joke.”

Will grimaced. First off, brutally artistic cannibalism was as far from a joke as anything. Secondly, he would now have to deal with not only Hannibal relentlessly punning about his murders, but no doubt having his undead little sister giggling along with him. Oi.

“Are you hungry, Mischa? Let's get you something to eat…” Hannibal started towards his kitchen with Mischa still securely ensconced in his arms. He paused when he didn't hear a second pair of footsteps. “Will? Are you coming?”

The profiling witch was beginning to see a pattern forming; Hannibal Lecter was a semi-closeted feeder. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have no actual plot for this, HALP. XD I have some scenes though, so...   
> BRING ON RAVENFAWN MISCHAAAAA~~~!!


	3. Great, Hannibal, Really Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry this took so long. OTL But here it is, and longer than the last chapter. I had one of my periodic 'I can't write for beans' things, and I just got out of my funk. Seriously, every few months I have a near month of WHAT EVEN IS WRITING??? But right after I come out of it my writing mojo is refreshed, so I'll take the annoyance. (Does anyone else have that annoying little writers' recharge time? I need to talk advice on how to prevent it or come out of it faster. D: Ugh.) My beta Rae was a wonderful little dear, listened to my moping, and gave me the spark to get this story moving again. Thank you all, for being patient. Melianthus is hopefully next on my update list. (The response to that has been so cool! My first real co-authored fic, yeahhhh!)

Hannibal had been on cloud nine all throughout dinner.

_And why wouldn't he be?_ Will mused, _Both of his favorite dinner companions are hale and whole, and in on the cannibalism puns._

In response to this thought, and many others in the same vein, such as the many like, _How can he act so normal? His little sister came back from the dead!_ , Hannibal just projected back an overwhelming cotton-fluff mess of happy and content feelings occasionally interspiced with truly terrifying miasmas of fierce protective and possessive impulses.

Mischa had toddled off into the other room a while ago. Having finished up washing their plates, Will and Hannibal followed after her, only to stop short in shock and bemusement. There was a black down-feather-covered fawn curled up in front of the fire, nested and napping in a pile of blankets stolen from Hannibal's couches.

“What.”

“She _is_ quite adorable, isn't she,” Hannibal ‘agreed’ to Will's absolute mental non-computation.

_Nothing phases you, does it?_ Will thought at his bondmate, still unable to speak coherently aloud because hello, your sister turned into a baby deer-creature, what even.

The pair watched Mischa snuffle and shift in the contented motions of the happily asleep for a while longer, Hannibal with warm family feelings, and Will with random thoughts about if Hannibal had a feathered deer form too, and if he'd try right here.

Hannibal sent back an impression of adamant refusal: _My ceilings should remain unscratched by antlers, Will_.

_+_

The logistics of picking up a baby deer was something Will never thought he'd have to contend with, but he eventually managed to not-too-awkwardly carry a snoozing Mischa to his and Hannibal's room, where said wendigo was readying the bed for them all.

Will and Hannibal settled down on either side of Mischa, forming a little, content bubble of their own. Will had one thought as he fell asleep: _Hannibal is living the dream._

_+_

Of course Jack broke the bubble the next morning, waking Will, and by extension the Lecter siblings, with one of his usual calls, “Get here, we've got another body.” Jack unceremoniously hung up on Will then, in order to impatiently text him the address.

“We're coming too.” Hannibal mumbled tiredly into Will's neck. Mischa concurred by hugging onto Will's arm and bouncing excitedly.

“Hannibal. You cannot take Mischa to a crime scene,” Will stated in pure exasperation, “She's just a kid.”

Hannibal's imperious look was mildly less successful in combination with his sleep-mussed hair.

“She is an important part of this case; and need I remind you that you found her _at_ a crime scene?” Hannibal paused then to deliberately tease out a small tangle in Mischa's hair.

“…Alright, what is it?”

“I will not leave Mischa alone with a stranger. She is coming with us.” Hannibal's shockingly open feelings made Will cave immediately.

He had no idea what the specifics of how Hannibal had originally lost his sister were, but he knew it was a deeply traumatic event. Will couldn't begrudge Hannibal's desire to keep Mischa close at all times.

“Fine.”

_+_

When they arrived, they made quite the odd picture. Will watched with mild hilarity as Hannibal helped Mischa out of the car seat Will had conjured to keep her safe; Bentleys and children's car seats (especially the tacky one Will had managed to call up) just didn't mix. Hannibal insisted on carrying Mischa curled up protectively against his chest. With their matching expressions of dark anticipation and interest, they definitely looked related.

Beverly was the first to notice them, and she made her way over with raised eyebrows.

“Does Jack know you brought our child witness to a _crime scene_?”

“Her name is Mischa,” Hannibal offered helpfully, tone too bright for the situation by far.

“Well, hello again, Mischa,” Bev replied, figuring that she might as well go along with the surreal nature of this whole morning with as much aplomb as she could muster. Mischa shyly waved at her in return.

“Will!” Jack yelled as he waved them over to the house’s porch. The Lecter siblings shared a pinched expression at that rudeness. “You brought our witness, good,” Jack nodded in approval as they stopped in front of him, “We've got a much more typical scene in there compared to that bloodbath; one body, laid out in a similar cult display to the last one.”

Will nodded and stepped through the entryway.

There was a man who had obviously been flayed alive, spread wide open on the bloodstained carpet with the majority of his organs on display. No circle surrounded him, but there was a multitude of spent candles, burnt incense, and antlers rubbed with ashes until they were mostly blackened placed around the room. The black antlers tickled something in Will's subconscious, and he closed his eyes to let the pendulum swing.

_We are ecstatic that our ritual worked, and even better than expected. Our brothers and sisters that lost their lives were noble martyrs for our cause. We light one candle for each of them, to add their sacrifice to our new one. We gathered these antlers ourselves- stealing would cheapen our offering. The creature we called up has echoes of deer like attributes, and we acknowledge this by blackening the antlers with sanctified ashes to match the creatures’ much more majestic, naturally black own. The centerpiece of our display is our purging of weakness from our group. He feared what we had wrought, and he will be cut by impersonal blades rather than torn by his ex-peers’ loving hands. We do this for you, our evil, to strengthen our connection to you._

Will blinked back into the present with a sinking feeling. This coven knew of wendigo, and had devoted themselves wholeheartedly to their new idol. And Will had to tell Jack all of this without ousting Hannibal and Mischa's cannibalistic nature. Though technically, as a different species they weren't cannibals… But they still ate people, damn. He couldn't win, could he?

“Jack?” Will called, having gotten everything he needed from the scene.

Naturally, Hannibal carried Mischa in as he followed Jack into the scene.

“What do you have, Will?” Jack clearly didn't mind discussing this in front of a three year old.

“This coven is basically a cult, and currently they are focused on the girl they brought to them, little Mischa here,” Will nodded towards the little Lecter, absently wondering how Jack was missing how happy she was to see the body. As the killers were worshipping his beloved baby sister, Hannibal looked pleased as well. Will would have to work overtime to keep the ugly truth under wraps.

“So…” Jack began slowly. Will decided to be wary of ‘so’ in the future. “This is some witch thing? Who _is_ this girl that they are sacrificing people to her?”

“Yes, it's a ‘witch thing’. And it's not so much who she is as what she represents.”

“And what is that?” Jack pressed.

“Powerful bonds.” That was just about the safest way to put it, Will decided.

Jack looked contemplative, “Well, she sure seemed to bond with Hannibal quickly,” he mused, glancing at the pair curiously.

“She's my sister, of course I have a strong bond with her,” Hannibal stated with the snippy tone he used when he was particularly offended.

Will slapped a hand to his face and groaned.

_Great going, Hannibal. Real great._

_The truth had to come out sometime, Will._ Hannibal thought back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had totally killed off the whole cult in my mind in chapter one, which resulted in 'WHAT DO THEY DO NOW!?!?' but Rae basically made me realize 'I'm the freaking writer, they don't have to be all dead!! DURRR.'. I'm also going to update the story summary sometime soon to reflect where this baby is going. It's the cult that keeps on culting... and culting... and culting...


	4. What is Will's Life Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, and that it's a relatively short chapter. I think I'm going to have to wrap this one up sometime soon, out of lack of inspiration for it, ugh. I'm still gonna finish it, don't worry about me abandoning it though!!! I think it's just that I've been working on this for like at least a year and I need fresh stuff to get my muse back... *sigh* Anyone got oneshot prompts with stuff similar to what I write?

Jack looked slightly embarrassed to have to say what he was going to say next.

“I hate to tell you this, Hannibal- but that's not your sister. There's no way, can't you see the age difference is too great?”

Hannibal actually deigned to glare dangerously at Jack, making the agent take a step back before he could catch himself.

“You would believe Will is a witch, that Mischa appeared because of these killers’ ritual, but not that she's my sister?” Hannibal asked with dark incredulity.

Jack sounded sheepish and awkward when he replied, “Well, when you put it that way…”

“Indeed,” the psychiatrist huffed.

_Hannibal: 1 - Jack: 0_ , Will thought with amusement.

Taking pity on Jack, who had been cowed rather thoroughly, Will turned the conversation back to his observations about the scene.

“This particular murder was the cult removing their weakest link, Jack,” he said, “This guy was having second thoughts, and much like a gang, the only way out is violent.”

Jack looked pensive.

“Think we'll see another culling of their herd like this?” he asked.

Behind Jack, Hannibal was lightly bouncing an excited Mischa in his arms, both looking at the body with small smiles on their faces. It took Will a second to reply to his boss, because honestly, he _really_ needed to have a serious talk with Hannibal about proper crime scene etiquette when trying to hide one’s own killer nature. Jack looked unfazed by the delay, unable to see where Will's gaze was stuck. It was likely he assumed Will was thinking hard about how to answer his question, and Will wasn't going to disabuse Jack of that notion.

“No, I don't think another cult member will be killed anytime soon, and only then if this group escalates in a way that spooks one of them. They're probably a unified front on this now,” Will explained.

Jack frowned in distaste and replied sarcastically, “Just what we need, a bunch of magic psychos united on a deadly cause…”

_+_

Later that day, Will was walking out of the grocery store and cursing his decision to carry everything instead of being a normal person and bringing the damn cart. But he was damned if he was going to give up now, and so Will stuck with the uneasy maneuvering around cars and other customers in the parking lot.

“Hey!” a friendly male voice called out all of a sudden, “D’you need a hand with that?”

Will kept walking, as this stranger couldn't possibly be talking to him; no one really included dark and twitchy Will Graham in their daily random acts of kindness. Footsteps paused, then jogged closer.

“C’mon, I'm trying to be nice here!” the young man tried again, exasperation now coloring his voice.

Will figured that for once he might be mistaken, and stopped walking to face the dogged nice guy.

“Are you talking to me?” Will asked, barely containing his incredulity. If someone was going to try to be sociable in a kind way, he might as well try to be sociable back. Key word: try. If this kid was another morbid rubbernecker, Will was almost tempted to sic Hannibal on him. Will thought that at least he'd let the wendigo stand nearby and exude that intimidating as hell aura he had all the time. It was sure to prevent a repeat performance.

It turned out that the guy actually meant well, and he helped by taking the bulk of Will's shopping from his overtaxed arms (brooking no argument, when Will inevitably argued). When everything was safely tucked away in Will's car, the young man suddenly shuffled his feet as if deciding to confess misbehaving to a parent. Will braced himself for impact, having seen the same behavior reflected in his students before some awkward question.

“Are you… Seeing anyone? Like, romantically?”

“I am not going on a date with you, kid,” Will said with a wince of secondhand embarrassment.

“Well okay, but, are you dating someone?” the guy continued to press.

Hoping to both scare the kid off or something, Will answered truthfully, “I'm magically married to someone.”

Strangely, and Will had seen some strange things, the young do-gooder took this statement at face value.

“I hope he makes you happy.”

“He does.” _He also is the source of most of my life's annoyances, but the short answer will do here._

“Alright then, bye,” the kid mumbled and took off in a scurrying run.

Will was halfway back home by the time he realized that: no, the guy didn't just assume I was gay, he was one of the goddamned cultists.

_+_

When Will arrived at Hannibal's house for dinner that night, he made a beeline for the kitchen only to pause at the threshold. Mischa was in her down-fluff fawn form, standing next to Hannibal as he cooked like everything was normal. Will shook his head and sat down at the counter; he'd just have to get used to seeing Hannibal's little sister like this.

Hannibal greeted Will warmly before turning back to his work with something he would probably call sow’s blood, should anyone ask.

_Add that to the list of strange things to get used to…_ Will thought, _Being surprisingly okay that my bonded is a cannibal- though he'd probably argue he isn't eating equals, and deny being a cannibal. Whatever, if it's sentient too, it's cannibalism. Can’t wheedle out of this one._

While Will was lost in thought, Mischa had started to prance in place a little, cloven hooves clacking on the tile, suddenly eager for something. Hannibal paused for the barest of moments before retrieving a teacup, amid more prancing, bouncing, and happy chirps from Mischa. Surprisingly or not surprisingly, Hannibal poured blood into the delicate china for her, before holding it low enough for her to drink out of and watching on fondly.

Will was a bit thrown for a loop, because it really wasn't every day you saw your bonded wendigo lover feeding a fancy teacup full of human blood to his currently an animal baby sister who was back from the dead. _What is my_ life _even?_ Will pondered bemusedly, watching Hannibal gently chide deer-Mischa out of asking for more because she'd ‘spoil her dinner’.

Hannibal was shaken out of his oblivious bubble when he heard Will firmly stating his grounding exercise in his mind, and the wendigo tilted his head as he contemplated the situation.

“I find it difficult to deny giving my Mischa anything she desires…” Hannibal commented wistfully.

Will raised an eyebrow as if to say, _That usually doesn't lead older brothers to give their little sisters teacupfuls of human blood._

Hannibal grinned at Will cheekily and added, “I find myself having the same problem with you too, Will. Just my two precious darlings, whom I adore above all things…”

Mischa nuzzled into Hannibal's belly lovingly as Will blushed wildly, eyes darting around in an erratic pattern, as if to escape his flustered state by settling anywhere else but on the Lecter siblings. Will thanked his lucky stars that dinner preparations again took Hannibal's piercing attention away, letting him recover from being swaddled in love so sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, the 'What Monsters Fear' series is probably on hiatus as of right now. I thought I had the next part planned out but I just had a jumbled mess of notes that isn't story-worthy yet. I'm sorry about that. I'll probably get back to it eventually, but it isn't a number one priority, I apologize.  
> Incidentally, I'm probably going to work on 'The One Where It's a Non-AU Omegaverse' next. I've got a bit of the next chapter finished so... Here's hoping things go well. :)


End file.
